


The New Year's Eve Escape Game

by SahadCaethlin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, escape game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Thomas has nothing to do on New Year's Eve. On his games Facebook group, he sees there's an escape game organised. He has never done any and decides to go. He doesn't expect such a night.





	The New Year's Eve Escape Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchan/gifts).



> I wanted to deliver it on New Year's Eve but it got a little carried away. Hope you'll like it nonetheless. ;-)
> 
> Happy New Year guys.

Thomas didn’t really know what to expect. He had come all the way from the big city to a nearby small one, by transports. He had recently joined a group on Facebook called _Bad Sport_ : it seemed to be a bunch of guys that liked games, from virtual to board games. He didn't have the pleasure to go to any of the events because of his job, but he had seen one about two weeks ago: an escape game. He had never done any and, since it was on one of his days off for once, he had registered.

Now he was waiting in the cold winter air, on an industrial area, watching the different buildings around. He was alone on the parkway. Maybe had he been a bit inconsiderate: perhaps it was a group that killed newbies for sport and you never saw them ever again. He shook his head at that thought: he might have too much imagination… He heard music first, and then a car engine coming: a Renault Captur appeared at the corner of the street and came in his direction, pulling on the parkway, music blasting by the open windows. The driver was Asian, a large smile on his lips, his dark short hair pointing in every direction as if gravity was just a fairytale. His shoulders were large and broad, probably a guy that spent some time at the gym. His passenger was a tall guy with dark skin, the guy seemed so serious Thomas wondered if he had smiled even once in his life. The two of them got out of the car and came naturally to him, the driver talking first:

“Hey there. You're Thomas, right?”

“Yeah, it’s me. But I don't recall your names, sorry.” Thomas replied.

“It's okay, our community is pretty large. I'm Minho.” The guy presented himself before designating his friend. “And this is Alby. The others should arrive soon.”

“You signed up recently in the group, right? Haven't see you at the last meetings.” Alby suddenly spoke up.

“Ah, yeah. About a month ago but I had lot of work recently so it's the first time for me today.” The brunette nodded.

“Have you already done an escape game before?” The dark-skinned guy asked, arms crossed.

“No. But I wanted to try.” Thomas shrugged.

They were about to continue when a loud sound grew: a motorbike approached, followed by a car. Both of them stopped near Minho's car. The motorbike was all black with a slight red line that underlined the seat. The biker was all in black too, and Thomas felt his eyebrow going up as the guy took off his helmet: he looked pretty young, with wild blond hair that were like a halo around his head. He was thin, about his size. Two girls and one guy climbed out of the car : one was a petite brunette, latino type, with big dark eyes with long eyelashes, pixie like ; the other was a tall girl with blue icy eyes and a small nose that gave her a mischievous grin ; and the last one was a tall guy with large shoulders and with eyebrows from another galaxy that gave him a permanent scowl.

“Those are Brenda, Teresa and Gally.” Minho presented them.

“Oh, a greenie!” Brenda smiled. “Hi, what’s your name?”

“Thomas.” The brunette introduced himself politely.

“First time with the group?” Teresa asked, and smiled when Thomas nodded. “Don’t worry, everyone is pretty fine even if they have a terrible sense of humour.”

“I’ll pretend that I never heard that one.” The Korean groaned.

“You know I love you.” The girl barked a laugh.

Thomas smiled: the group seemed pretty fine indeed. There was a good atmosphere. It was strange to be the only new member. The biker came closer since he had protected his bike and helmet; he smiled at the brunette’s sight:

“Oh, so here’s the new comer. Thomas, right?” He had a deep voice with a strong English accent.

“Yes, hi.” The American confirmed, extending his hand and shaking the blonde’s.

“I’m Newt. The one who organized the event on the group. I made the reservation.” The blonde smiled.

“Oh, right. Thanks for accepting the newbies.” Thomas laughed.

“My pleasure.” Newt looked around. “Well, looks like we are all here. Let’s go inside. I made two reservations: one for three and one for four. The one for three is “the Santa’s house in the woods”, level 3. The other one is “The tomb’s malediction”, level 5. “The Mine” was already taken.”

Thomas felt his heart skipping a beat: level 3 and 5? He was a beginner! Well, at least he wasn’t alone, but he feared he might be useless for the group. The others were debating on who should go on which mission. The girls seemed pretty excited about the tomb adventure and made it clear that they would go for it. Thomas didn’t say a word, letting them decide of his fate, which wasn’t long to come in the conversation:

“Since I organized it and it’s the Greenie’s first time, I’ll do the house scenario with him.” Newt stated.

“I’ll do the tomb.” Alby announced. “I’m no level 3.”

This guy wasn’t exactly the friendliest one. Thomas was happy that he decided to go with the other group: he couldn’t quite imagine the guy under pressure. Gally mentioned that he had already done the house scenario so Minho naturally joined Thomas and Newt on it. The Korean didn’t seem bothered to the brunette’s relief and the two guys seemed really nice folks. Once the groups decided, they entered in the structure. It was much bigger inside than what it looked like from the outside. They were welcomed by a dark-skinned girl, in her twenties, with very short flashy red hair. Her clothes were all black, leather like, her piercings shining brightly at her ears.

“Welcome, strangers.” She smiled. “Welcome to the Maze.”

“Hi. We are runners. I’m Newt.” The Brit introduced himself.

She nodded and, after a few clicks on her computer, she looked back at them and designated the benches along the walls: there were three benches, one for each adventure. Thomas went to the wooden one, reserved for the Santa’s house scenario. He discovered it was not only a bench but a chest too where they could put all their belongings. Phones weren’t allowed inside the rooms so he had to let his in the pocket of his jacket, inside the bench. Their hostess, Rachel, told them that the rooms were warm, so most of them decided to leave their sweaters too. They were all asked to sit on their respective benches and to wait for instructions.

Thomas was excited but tried not to show it too much. He felt like a child who would discover lots of presents underneath the Christmas tree. Minho was standing, wearing simply shorts and a tank top. He looked like the sportive type: his muscles were finely designed, impressive. He  definitely went to the gym. Newt was the exact opposite: he was slender, almost delicate, which was funny since he looked much buffer with his motorbike jacket. He wore thin cig jeans along with a dark t-shirt. Thomas had opted for a ¾ sleeves blue t-shirt and grey cargo pants.

“All good, Greenie?” Newt asked.

“Have you already forgotten my name?” Thomas rose an eyebrow, offering a sly smile.

“Oh, alright, Tommy.” The Brit smirked, exaggerating on the nickname on purpose. “How do you feel?”

“Excited, I guess?” The brunette shrugged.

“Good. So first game ever, huh?” Newt asked.

“Yeah. Never had the opportunity. But I definitely wanted to try.” He explained.

“Alright… Well, a little advice, then.” The Brit offered. “Don’t be afraid to throw everything on the ground: many things are hidden.”

“Yes, sir.” Thomas smiled.

“ And secondly, no matter what you see, read, or think: you say it out loud.” Minho added. “It’s a teamwork with limited time so we have to think and act together.”

“Alright.”

The brunette felt his heartbeat raising: those two were used to those games and definitely wanting to win. It was exciting. They all took a drink in order to wait: the rooms were almost ready for them. Minho took the opportunity to give his curiosity free rein:

“So Thomas, how come you’re here? I mean, it’s new year’s eve, how come you’re not with your family or friends?”

“They are all on a vacation trip. I couldn’t come: it’s at the other side of the planet and I only have the weekend, monday and tuesday off. It wasn’t enough even only for the flight go and back.” The brunette explained. “What about you guys?”

“My family is in Korea, visiting relatives.” Minho shrugged. “So same as you. And my folks are here.”

“My parents are more like… Work over kids. So they must be somewhere I don’t care about.” Newt sighed. “My sister had friends to see so she will catch up later.”

“Sorry for your parents…” Thomas murmured, concerned.

“It’s okay. They’ve been that way for the past 25 years so it’s no big deal, really.” The blonde smiled to him.

Thomas nodded. He definitely hoped he would never be this kind of parent. How could you just not care about your children? He had celebrated Christmas with his family before they went to Vietnam, so it wasn’t like they didn’t care about him. Much on the contrary since his mother almost wanted to cancel her trip just to stay with him. He had to convince her it was okay. He must have been looking concerned because Newt agitated his hand in front of his eyes and smiled:

“Told you it’s fine. Don’t bugger your mind with that.”

“Oh, er, sorry.” Thomas sheepishly smiled in return. “My mind often takes off on its own.”

“Well, try to stay focused during the game, yeah?” The Korean grinned. “‘Cuz our destiny is coming.”

Rachel was back with one of her coworkers. The guy went to their friends’ group and Rachel came to them. She sat on the table and smiled to them, visibly at ease and used to dispense the game’s rules:

“Hi. Is there anyone of you who never played?”

“That would be me.” Thomas declared.

“Okay. This is a basic escape game: it has three rooms: the porch, the room and the bathroom. There will be a lot of objects: you can throw them to the ground, open them, it’s all good. Just don’t force if it doesn’t open: it means just that you don’t do it properly. There are also wrong way signs: it means that the object is not to be moved or opened. If anything is broken, we will have to charge you. All good?”

“Yes.” The three of them answered.

“Good. What are your names?” The girl asked then.

“I’m Minho, and those are Newt and Thomas.” The Korean presented them.

“But we call him Tommy.” The Brit teased.

“Nope. Only him. He’s the only one who calls me that way.” Thomas corrected.

“Oh? I’m honoured.” The blonde smirked.

“Alright. So here’s the story: Minho, you’re driving your car through the land, but because of Newt and Thomas singing Frozen out loud, you got distracted and went into the woods instead of following the road.” Rachel told them.

“Totally possible.” Minho nodded. “I can totally picture you singing that, Newt.”

“You know me too well.” The Brit chuckled.

“But then…” Rachel continued without a glimpse. “In the middle of the woods, you run out of gaz. You have no service on your phones and night is falling. The only thing you see, it’s a house in the middle of the woods. It looks like Santa’s house only… Very odd, not reassuring, with broken window, weird paintings on the walls... Will you go there to get gas or help?”

“Yes, sir!” The Korean grinned. “Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?”

They all laughed and Rachel asked them to get up, close their eyes and grab the shoulders of the one in front of them as she lead them to the room. Thomas felt his heartbeat quickening as excitation got him. Soon enough, he felt wind on his neck, the light was out and night birds singing. An icy chill ran down his spine. It was so great to feel the atmosphere changing so abruptly.

“I leave you here. Good luck.” Rachel had a smile in her voice. “Count to ten and open your eyes.”

He heard a door closing but waited nonetheless to count to ten before opening his eyes. He stayed stunned: they were standing in a forest, in the middle of the night, with a wooden house at a few feets. It was incredibly decorated, for the room was not more than 8m². Minho lead them to the porch and Thomas felt an amazed smile pulling on his lips: it was like Santa’s house from a horror movie. He saw an rocking chair under the nude light of the porch, with a dirty red coat abandoned on it. Newt was prompt to go for it and search it as Thomas came closer.

“So… We have a cell phone… Handkerchieves… Oh, and a cut hand.”

And with that, he launched a hand covered in blood to Thomas who instinctively threw it away, making them all laugh. The brunette wouldn’t admit that it made his heart skip a beat. He looked at the door as he heard the blonde mumbling something about no service on that phone either. The door didn’t look that solid but he remembered Rachel telling them not to force on anything to open it. He spotted a large lock in a wooden box on the door handle, with digits on the side:

“It looks like we need a key and a code to open that.”

“Good. I think I found something.” Minho announced them as he turned on two lights, one white, one red.

The red light was less bright than the white one but it allowed the Korean to see something on the wooden wall of the house: his fingers grabbed a wooden square hidden in the wall and, turning it, he found a key.

“There a symbol on the wood. Is there one on the lock, Thomas?”

“Yeah. It looks like a strange stylised S, like a rune.” The brunette nodded.

“Okay, so it’s not this one.” Minho groaned and put it aside before looking again on the wall. “I can see other squares.”

“Give me the other light.” Newt proposed as they began to look for the hidden keys.

Thomas found three others and Minho four. Newt had taken the light and gasped as it changed to a purple one, staying behind them. The brunette put the wooden squares on the floor and checked the symbols: he found the same one than on the lock, and smiled, feeling his heart running in his chest.

“Found it!” He got up and put the key into the lock, hearing a distinct clicking sound.

Suddenly, the wooden box closed, capturing Thomas’ hand. He let out a surprised yelp and tried to take back his hand, in vain. His heart was now running like a scared rabbit: he hadn’t expected that at all. He heard the two others chuckling and looked at them. Minho shook his head:

“We should have expected that. We must find the code to free you, I guess.”

“I think I found something.” Newt called out.

The blonde checked what looked like an electricity meter box. He spotted a rune and went to the keys they had found. In less than a few seconds, he had open the damn thing: there was a list of runes with numbers corresponding at each one of them. The runes were shining bright under the purple light.

“There must be…” The Brit seemed to think out loud and then turned around to enlighten another wall of the porch, a large broken window.

Under the purple light, runes appeared, bright and clear, connected by a painted link, like an old tangled garland. It looked like a horror movie. Thomas was torn between fear and excitement.

“Follow the link and tell me the runes. Thomas, I’m gonna tell you the numbers, okay?” Minho told them as he kneeled near the electricity meter box. Newt didn’t lose time and read out loud:

“Kinda tribal A.”

“7!”

“A… B with two points behind.”

“1!”

“Er… Like an ugly three years old flower drawing?”

“5!”

“A leprechaun’s hat.”

“2!”

“Kinda wave with a stick in the middle.”

“6!”

Thomas turned the little wheels on the side of the box. It wasn’t easy since he was right handed and his right hand was sealed in the box. But the adrenaline allowed him to work fast and follow the others rhythm. It was a code with eight digits, there were only three left.

“4!”

“A circle with a S, crossed!”

“8!”

“And the last one… A… Distorted cat face, I guess…?”

“3!”

As soon as he put the last little wheel on the right number, the box opened and the door unlocked. Thomas vividly got his hand back, making his companions to laugh. Minho applauded shortly and nudged him in the shoulder:

“Welcome to your first game, pal.”

“That was awesome.” Thomas smiled.

A sound got their attention and Newt took out of his pocket the phone he had found previously. He frowned and murmured:

“It says: _“Santa doesn’t like rats rummaging in his home. You have less than 1 hour before the Griever comes to get you”_.”

“The Griever, huh?” The Korean smirked. “Sounds fancy.”

“I thought there was no service.” Thomas said.

“Yeah, but I guess it’s the way the game master communicates with us.” Minho shrugged and checked his watch. “We’ve got 50 minutes left. Let’s go.”

“What about the keys we didn’t use? Aren’t we gonna need them?” The brunette asked.

“I don’t think so.” Newt shook his head. “They were only there to make us lose time.”

As they entered, Thomas took one of the wooden squares and blocked the door: they might need those keys after all. He straightened up and his eyes widened: it was a bigger room: maybe 15m². There was a little kitchen on the left, a bed a little further in a recess, then there was a door that led apparently to a bathroom. On his right, there was a desk and bookshelves. There were paper sheets lying all around. Sordid toys here and there. The books on the shelves look like parchments for how old they were. On the ground, there was a large circle drawn, like an incantation waiting for them. Thomas felt his hair raising on his neck. Suddenly, an old radio on the selves turned on and a morbid Christmas song went on. It reminded Thomas of the old music boxes with the metallic sound like melodies. It really gave him the creeps.

“Alright. Let’s found what we need.” Newt let out.

Without even organising with each other, they splitted: Minho went to the desk and Newt to the kitchen while Thomas went to the bed. The blond had told him to throw everything to the ground and so he did: he threw the cushion, sheets and mattress to the ground. He found a wooden tablet:

“I found something.”

“What is it?” Minho asked without even looking.

“Like a wooden tablet. There a text on it… But there must be another part, text is missing.”

“Come here.” The Korean said.

Thomas obeyed and went to Minho. The guy had found a large wooden panel where forms were engraved. The brunette put the tablet on it and smiled as the form fitted perfectly.

“It fits!”

“Great. So we need the three other parts to have the entire text.” Minho nodded.

Thomas went back to the bed part of the room. He saw a large clock on the wall and wanted to open it before he spotted a wrong way sign painted on the golden surface. So that was the kind of things he couldn’t touch. He really enjoyed this game. His mind was racing as he went through a toys chest: he began to throw them all around.

“There's nothing in the kitchen.” Newt sighed. “Just an electric meter box again with a green light on inside. And gas tins under the sink.”

“Weren’t we looking for gas?” Thomas stopped his rummaging.

“We were. But someone took off your wooden square and closed the door. It doesn’t open. We’re stuck.” The blonde slyly smiled.

“Guess it’s the game, huh?” The brunette smiled back and went through the chest again.

“Find anything fancy?” Newt came closer.

“I think yes.” Thomas nodded as his fingers found the bottom of the chest, but way too high compared to the chest size. “I think there’s a false bottom.”

Newt looked above Thomas shoulder as the brunette searched inside the chest and removed the cardboard bottom, revealing another piece of wooden tablet. He gave it triumphantly to the Brit who smirked and brought it to their friend. Thomas took a moment to look at the toys, they were all destroyed, tainted in blood: a teddy bear without arms or eyes, an old wooden train without wheels, a green mouse without ears, a faceless clown… Seeing nothing useful, he went back to his companions. Minho had found a little wooden carved chest that he had put on the desk and was now going through the books. Newt heard the sound of the cell phone again:

“It says: _“Look at the mess! You are definitely on the naughty list! Wait for Santa to see that!”_.”

“I’ve always been on the naughty list.” Minho laughed. “That looks like Santa’s diary. It says “Number 8” but there are no others. Wanna take a look?”

Thomas took it as the Korean kept searching the books and put them aside on the ground. The brunette went through the pages: it looked like Santa was having a hard time with the elves working for him. It mentioned a mutiny. And also the death of his daughter from whom he kept a necklace that was the most precious thing he had. As he went on reading, he kept informing his companions out loud so they knew what happened.

“This wooden chest seems pretty precious.” Newt noted and shook it. “There’s something inside. The necklace perhaps. We shall open it, it might be useful if Santa arrives. Or the Griever.”

“What’s a Griever?” Thomas looked up from his reading.

“Don’t know. And don’t really wanna know.” The Brit chuckled. “Anything else, in the diary?”

“Not really. Looks like Santa went through depression.” The brunette shrugged. “What about the chest?”

“Locked. With a code.” Newt smirked.

“Urgh! I begin to hate codes.” Thomas mumbled.

“Why don’t you guys go check the bathroom?” Minho suggested as he was joining two lost pages he had found in a book with a strange maze symbol on it and a text.

“Let’s go, Tommy.” Newt called.

Thomas rolled his eyes at the pet name but said nothing, amused that the Brit kept bringing it on. The light of the bathroom was flickering, but it was enough for them to look around: the bathtub was full of blood. There were pointed ears on the side of it, near a bloody knife. Thomas felt slightly sick at the sight, for it was really realistic.

“Looks like an elf has been naughty too.” Newt commented.

There were writings on the walls, all made with blood. Like under the porch, it looked like a tangled garland, but instead of the runes, there were numbers. It was grim. The metallic smell was very disturbing but Thomas kept repeating himself that it was all fake and safe, nothing could happen.

“I think we found our code!” Newt exclaimed and went for the chest, coming back with it. “Wait, close the door, otherwise I can’t follow the link.”

Thomas obeyed. It was logic. But as soon as the door was closed, a clicking sound was heard and the light went suddenly off.

“Shuck!” Newt cursed as he had let the chest fall in surprise.

Through the door, he could hear the old radio singing with a macabre child voice. Thomas felt his body stiffening: the atmosphere was totally different now. The song went on and on:

_Little green mouse_

_Running through your house_

_If I catch your long tail_

_You’ll turn into a snail_

The voice must have been a little girl’s one, or maybe a little boy. He didn’t know. But it was horrible, it was as if the child was singing while crying. Thomas closed his eyes and put his hands on his ears. God, he hated spirits! Why did they felt the urge to put one in this escape game? He vaguely heard his name but he mostly heard that song. He needed to get away of this place. Suddenly he felt something grab his hands and head and his eyes shot opened. In the dark, thanks to light passing under the door, he could see Newt. The blonde was holding his hands:

“Tommy, look at me. What’s wrong?”

Thomas shook his head. He hated to be weak but right now, this song was tearing his nerves apart. He heard the Brit calling him again as he closed his eyes again. The metallic smell joined the song in the brunette’s mind. He was freaking out. Totally freaking out. He couldn’t even listen to his own internal voice that was telling him it was just a game. Everything was fake and safe. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled forward and warmness engulfed him. Newt was holding him tightly and cradled him slowly. It was warm and protective.

“It’s okay, Tommy. I’ve got you.”

“Newt…” He articulated.

“I’m here.” The blonde stepped back and those brown deep eyes were fixing him, steady. “It’s alright. Nothing is real. I am. Just hear my voice. You’re having a panic attack. Just focus on my voice, okay?”

Thomas nodded. Newt smiled gently and lowered the brunette’s hands. The song was still there but Thomas tried to concentrate on the Brit’s voice, just as he asked. He could feel the blonde’s fingers tightening on his:

“Everything is gonna be alright. There’s no ghost. But we sure are gonna kick that Griever. Alright?”

“Yeah.” Thomas whispered, feeling his heart beating a little slower. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Newt smiled. “Stand by me.”

“Okay.”

“Minho? Do you hear me?” The Brit called.

“Yeah! I think I found how to stop that filthy song!” The Korean replied. “Just give me a second!”

They heard him rummaging, cursing and pesting. Then suddenly, the song was cut. Newt heard the cell phone again. A message. But he didn’t go for the phone, his hands still holding Thomas’. He was staring at him, as if asking silently if he could let him go. The brunette felt much better now the song had stopped. He inhaled deeply and nodded, feeling the warmness on his left hand leaving and the light of the screen turned on.

“It says: _“Well done, you know how to listen to me.”_ What did you do, Minho?”

“I found a green mouse toy on the ground and put it on the radio.” The Korean explained. “The song stopped and another piece of the tablet fell from behind the radio.”

“The mouse…” Thomas mumbled. “I saw it when I went through the toys chest…”

“Great, so there’s one piece of the tablet missing, right?” Newt asked.

“Yeah. I guess it can be in the chest you have. Maybe with the pendent?” Minho suggested.

“Maybe. Can you give us a torch under the door? The cell phone isn’t enough.” The blonde told.

“Sure.” They heard the Asian’s footsteps and then a hand appeared under the door, holding a flashlight.

Newt kneeled to grab it and turned it on. He stood up and looked at Thomas. He must have looked like a lost child because the Brit gently smiled and pressed his hand on the brunette’s shoulder:

“You think you can continue with us?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Thomas nodded.

“Don’t be. Panic has no explanation, nor needs apologies.” Newt said warmly.

“I’ll help you. I can do it.” The American said resolutely.

“Good that. Take the light. I take the chest. Let’s break the code.”

The two boys stood in front of the wall and tried to decipher the inscriptions. Just like Newt had under the porch, he followed the links and letters, dictating each one to his partner. The Brit turned the wheels of the code to enter the word: SCORCH. As soon as the last letter was in place, the chest opened, and the two boys held their breath. There was a necklace inside. And just that. Newt let out a frustrated groan, catching Minho’s attention:

“What is it?”

“Just the shucking necklace.” The blonde mumbled.

“Well, keep it. It can be useful.” The Korean commanded.

“Okay. How do we get out now?” Newt asked.

“What do you see around you?” Minho tried to help.

Thomas and Newt looked around. The light was clearly not enough, so the Brit turned on the light of the phone. Thomas was not really thrilled by the idea but he didn’t hesitate to plunge his arm into the bathtub. Newt let out a disgusted sound as he watched:

“Didn’t think you would do that.”

“Oh fuck.” The brunette stiffened and closed his eyes a second. “They put a body in there.”

“No way.” The blonde’s eyes widened.

“It’s cold… Just… If it gets up… I’ll kill it. No matter what. Out of fear. Just so you know.” Thomas rambled as he continued searching.

“Don’t say things like that!” Newt exclaimed.

“Ah! There’s a bag!” He pulled out the plastic bag and hurried to open it.

“What is it?” The Brit put the light on him.

“A plastified paper… With a fucking smiley on it.”  Thomas grumbled.

Minho groaned something and went back to the desk. They could hear him rummaging through the papers, talking to himself since they couldn’t distinguish a word. Newt found a towel and handed it to his partner before glancing at the phone:

“We’ve got 25 minutes left.”

“We have to get out of here.” Thomas agreed.

“Hey, girls!” Minho called.

“That shank…” Newt cursed.

“I’ve got two papers… It’s a “Freedom spell”.” The Korean informed them. “Is there any maze symbol at the right of the door? Like 1 meter from the knob?”

The Brit instantaneously pointed the light in the said direction and smiled as they saw it on the wall, hidden by the writing in blood. He cried to his friend that they found it. Minho took a second to read the paper and told them to touch it: he had the same symbol on his side and it seemed they had to touch it together. Thomas tried to open the door but nothing moved.

“It’s not working.”

“Are you touching it?” The Asian asked.

“I am!” Newt almost barked. “What does your paper say?”

“It says: _“To free what has been locked, the wall of the maze you shall press, for the link of the hands is the strongest of all”_. What are we doing wrong?” Minho grunted.

“Let’s try again. Maybe do we have to touch it at the exact same time.” The blonde proposed. “You ready? One, two, three!”

“Nothing’s happening.” Thomas shook his head.

There must be something they hadn’t see. The brunette bit his lower lip: after the weakness he had shown, he really wanted to show he could be helpful in this game. That he had his place in this team. The text said _“for the link of the hands is the strongest of all”_... Suddenly, it clicked in his head:

“Minho! Newt! Try to touch the symbol while joining your hands under the door? There’s enough space for a hand!”

His two teammates much obliged, grabbing their hands as they pressed the other on the symbol. A loud clicking sound was heard and Thomas opened the door. The boys cried in victory and ran back to the desk: they had lost enough time in that bathroom. Minho told them to check the room once again since they had one piece of tablet missing and they couldn't finish this game without it. Thomas went back to the bed to check if he had missed something while Newt returned to the kitchen.

His heart was beating fast as he felt as if time was running out. They received another text to tell them that they had 15 minutes left and tension was becoming palpable in the room. Minho was swearing more than Thomas thought it was humanly possible, Newt tried the most ridiculous hideouts and he was starting to stripe all the dolls and puppets he could find. And to add to this all, the light suddenly turned off.

“Who the shuck touched the light?!” Minho barked.

“No one, shank, calm your tits.” Newt groaned. “Could be that button I saw before…”

He opened the box and pushed the button but nothing happened. He cursed and jumped when the phone rang once more to notificate a message. He fished it in his pocket and read out loud:

“ _“Hahaha, did you really think that the three buttons would be at the same place?”_ ”

“Now I get why it's a minimum of three players.” The Korean grunted. “There was a box on the shelves… Tom, look on your side.”

Thomas obeyed, trying to find something with the flashlight that could look like an electric meter or a cupboard. He spotted one under the bed he had made a mess of and removed the furniture completely, opening it easily:

“I've got it!”

“Let's do that on three.” Newt commanded. “One, two, three!”

The light came back. Bliding. Thomas needed a few seconds to get his sight back and turned to the Brit when hearing him cry in victory: the blonde passed his hand behind the oven and pulled a piece of the tablet. Excitement came back like fire and the boys put the pieces together in order to read the text. Minho frowned at the words:

“ _“In order to deliver the spirits of the elves and clear Santa's mind, you must practice the Christmas Spirit spell. On the circle, in the star goes the most precious treasure, in the square the memories, in the triangle the fine handmade piece and the red jewel of Christmas in the last”_... Ok, I'm so gonna hate this.”

“Well, the most precious treasure is the necklace.” Newt commented, taking said necklace out of his pocket.

“Sure? ‘Cuz it has a ruby… Maybe it's the red jewel of Christmas?” The Korean wondered.

“Nah, the diary said it’s Santa's most precious treasure.” Thomas shook his head. “Go on, Newt.”

The blonde nodded and walked to the magical circle near the door. He delicately put the the jewellery on the star shape designed on the circle. Suddenly, the front door was violently shaken as if an enormous thing had crashed against it, making the Brit to fall of surprise and look in horror at the door as a shriek filled the air. Thomas and Minho had stepped back, staring with wide eyes at the door. It sounded like a beast from a nightmare.

“What the…” Minho barely articulated.

“The Griever!” Thomas whispered.

“But we still got time!” Newt barked. “Come on! Move, move, move!”

“Er… It said _“in the square the memories”_.” The Korean tried to recapitulate.

“The goddamn diary!” The blonde exclaimed.

“But there are also pictures and postcards on the shelves.” Minho objected.

“We can just put them all, right?” Thomas proposed.

The door continued to move, threatening to break down at any second. Minho grabbed quickly the pictures and postcards he had mentioned and gave them to Newt who put them and the diary on the ground, at their supposed place. The Korean then put the wooden carved chest on the triangle and looked at them:

“What’s the red jewel of Christmas?”

Newt and Thomas exchanged a glance and looked around frantically. What could be that red jewel? They splitted and tried to find what it could be, the Griever still banging on the door and shrieking in the night. Thomas couldn’t help but look constantly at the door. That Game Master was a fucking sadist! Talking of sadist… He stopped in front of the bathroom door.

“Guys… The red jewel can’t be blood, right?”

“I hardly see the connexion with Christmas, Tommy.” Newt commented while taking of a red bulb of a dying pine tree in a corner of the room.

He put it in the last place available on the circle and called his teammates. They held the pieces of the wooden tablet and read the last instructions: it was the spell. The instructions told them to join hands and claim a few words together. Newt didn’t hesitate a second and grabbed his teammates hands. Maybe was it a bit of stress but Thomas grimaced as his fingers cried in pain, but even with that, they cried together above the ruckus of the Griever:

“Hear us! For we are here to save Christmas! Go away! Leave this place and never come back!”

A great silence fell on them. Thomas was staring at the items on the ground, wondering what was supposed to happen. Or how stupid they looked. A loud bang from the door made him jump and fell on Newt: the door seemed ready to fall. The Brit let out a little cough to get his attention and Thomas got up immediately, his cheeks on fire:

“Sorry!”

“All good.” Newt smirked and then looked at their circle. “I think we did something wong.”

“How much time do we have?” Minho asked.

“3 minutes.” The Brit chewed on his lower lip.

“It can be anything!” The Korean cursed.

The radio woke up, singing something like “you're gonna die” with sadist laughs. Sure the Game masters knew how to have fun. Thomas made the list in his head of what they had. What could it be? Suddenly it was as if his mind was racing at high speed. His eyes were spotting everything in the room. The most precious treasure, the memories, the fine handmade piece, the red jewel of Christmas. It went on in his head like a mantra as his eyes went in every directions. He could hear his teammates in the background, but didn’t try to listen: it was a matter of minutes...

Suddenly, his eyes spotted something red near the window. Discreet, almost hidden, there was a red plant. The red flower that only bloomed during winter. He then recalled a postcard that a Mexican friend had sent him a few years ago: this plant was on it. A “nochebuena” as Jorge called it. How it had popped up in his mind, he didn’t know, but he rushed to it and grabbed it as if his life depended on it. As he turned around, he spotted his two teammates staring at him with wide eyes:

“Tommy? What-” The Brit began.

“That’s the red jewel of Christmas!” He cut him mid sentence as he replaced the red bulb by the plant. “The “nochebuena” is the Christmas flower in Mexico!”

Incredulity shone in the blonde’s eyes, but he nodded nonetheless and grabbed the brunette’s hand, ready to deliver the incantation. Minho was a few feet from them, shaking his head:

“It can be anything else…”

“Let’s try this! We don’t have time!” Thomas exclaimed.

“But…” The Korean wasn’t convinced.

“MINHO! JUST BRING YOUR ARSE HERE! AT THE WORST WE JUST DIE! COME ON!” Newt barked.

It seemed to be enough for the Asian that joined them in a few steps and once again, they repeated the incantation, loud and clear, crying above the ruckus of the door. Suddenly, flashes of bright light exploded in all directions, all the furniture were shaken as if an earthquake was opening the ground, the radio was howling like a demon. And the front door opened suddenly, with nothing behind it, just freedom.

The three boys didn’t wait and ran outside. As soon as they were on the porch, everything stopped and the light turned on: they were out. They burst out laughing. Thomas squatted to take back the breath he had been holding. Newt sat on the ground, nudging Minho as he sighed happily:

“We did it!”

“Well done.” Rachel came in, clapping her hands, a smirk on her face. “And I thinking it was too late.”

“It’s thanks to Tommy.” The Brit smiled. “He got a light of wisdom.”

“Don’t know where it came from, to be honest.” Thomas laughed. “I recalled a postcard I received like… Two or three years ago.”

“How much time did we have left?” Minho asked, thrilled.

“11 seconds.” The red haired girl grinned.

The three boys applauded themselves. That had been a close call, they had just forgotten a tiny detail: the gas tins under the kitchen sink, since it was what they needed for their car in the story, but it was considered a victory nonetheless. Rachel invited them to take a pose in front of the haunted Santa’s house, to which they gladly accepted with a few accessories from the lair, and she told them to collect it on their Facebook. After that, they walked out of the building and waited for their friends to come out. Thomas smiled as his two teammates congratulated him on their last chance of survival.

“Thankfully, I was there to bark some sense into that hard head of yours!” Newt said, punching playfully Minho in the shoulder.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to be sure, you know.” The Korean groaned.

“Newt, can we just talk about your logic? _“At worst we just die”_?” Thomas laughed.

“I just got carried away, I guess.” The blonde chuckled.

“The others are going to get out soon.” Minho commented.

The brunette nodded and took a glance at his watch: it was already half past nine, he might have to hurry if he wanted to get the last subway since the service ended earlier on New Year’s Eve. Otherwise, he’d have to take a cab to go home and the evening might get much more expensive than first expected. Newt apparently noticed his anxiousness since he leant in:

“Hey. What’s bugging you?”

“Oh, nothing… I’m gonna go now: I have to catch the last subway.” He explained.

“You’re alone tonight?” Minho suddenly asked. “’Cuz we’re all heading to my house after that to celebrate New Year’s Eve.”

“That’s cool.” Thomas smiled. “Thanks but… I don’t know. You just met me.”

“Oh, come on.” The Korean’s eyes rolled so hard it must have hurt.

“This shank slept at my place even before I knew his name.” Newt agreed, designating Minho.

Thomas hesitated. He didn't know them, but after the escape game experience, he felt like he had known them forever. Four expectant eyes were scrutinizing him, making him to chuckle, and he sighed theatrically:

“Alright, alright. I can see that you already can’t do without me. Okay, for your sake, I’ll come with you.”

The guys burst out laughing and waited for the others who arrived only a few minutes later. They seemed pretty joyful but visibly they didn’t have the same luck and had fail their escape game. Apparently, Gally and Alby were accused to not communicate enough and the girls to think too much over things. Brenda and Teresa gave the finger to that. A bit selfishly, Thomas was happy that he got to play with Minho and Newt: the two other boys seemed fine but he didn’t go along quite as well as with his two teammates. He didn’t really listen to their adventure as he wanted to come back one day to do it himself. Newt came by his side and smiled gently, nudging slightly his shoulder:

“So, not bad for a Greenie, huh?”

“I really loved it. The adrenaline, the riddles…” Thomas agreed. “It was awesome. And I’m glad I was useful too.”

“You were. Let’s try another one next time.” The Brit nodded.

“I’ll be your man.” The brunette promised.

“Hope so.” Newt smirked. “You drive?”

“No. I mean, I’ve got my license but I don’t own any car.” Thomas shrugged. “So… Like tonight, I depend on transports or others.”

“Wanna go on bike or do you prefer the car?” The blonde asked.

“Never went on a bike.” The American admitted. “Do you have a spare helmet?”

“Always one in Minho’s trunk.” Newt smiled slyly. “So? Interested?”

Thomas didn’t know him, he didn’t even even know how that Brit drived. But he had something quite hypnotizing. Those dark brown eyes were confident. He had the feeling he could trust him. Nodding  slightly, he smiled as he saw the satisfaction on the blonde’s face. Or was he interpreting something? Was Newt interested in guys? In him? His heart went a little bit faster at that idea. He watched as the Brit came back to him, handing him a dark blue helmet. He grabbed it:

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The Brit freed his bike and his helmet.

“See you guys there.” Minho smirked. “Drive safely.”

“I’m always safe.” Newt smiled.

“Sure.” The Korean replied.

Thomas didn’t comment but something told him he wasn’t interpreting anything wrong. Newt explained him a few rules since he had never been on a bike. Just a few things so they could ride safely. Newt put his helmet on and sat on his bike, all in suppleness. His biker pants moulded perfectly his thighs and behind. Thomas sighed and put his helmet before taking place behind the blonde. His arms slid around the Brit’s stomach and he pressed himself against his back.

The engine roared and soon they were hitting the road. He could feel the vibrations running through his body and the speed went through his head. Instinctively, he held the blonde a bit more tighter. There were not many signs, almost as if they were in the countryside, even only a few kilometres of the capital city; but as soon as there was a red sign, Thomas wanted to know: was he interpreting? He grew bold and his fingers slid under the Brit’s jacket. Newt didn’t move, apparently concentrated on the sign. His skin was warm under the brunette’s fingers. He would have gone upper but stilled as soon as the light turned green. They ran fast into the night and stopped in front of a house a few minutes later. Thomas got up and took off his helmet, feeling his cheeks reddening slightly: now that the bike had stopped, he felt a bit stressed about his teammate’s reaction. Newt took his helmet off and turned his eyes towards him.

“Not very wise. I was driving.”

“Sorry…” Thomas looked away. “I…”

The blonde let his helmet on the bike and leant against the wall of the house, crossing his arms. He had a slight sly smile. Thomas stared at him for a second. That guy really was hypnotizing. He inhaled deeply and murmured:

“Are you even gay?”

“Bi.” Newt answered.

Thomas felt slightly reassured at that reply: at least, he still had a little chance that the blonde would like him too. It seemed to amuse the Brit, judging by the smile that didn’t leave his lips. The brunette hesitated and came closer. Newt was about his size or slightly taller, apparently pretty at ease… And this confidence gave him a seductive presence. Thomas felt his heart race. Newt couldn't expect anything else, right? But kissing him directly wouldn’t be too bold? Even if those lips asked to be kissed… Really…

“The others will arrive soon, you know.” The blond murmured.   

He wanted it too. Thomas had a smile and leant in, almost shy, but picked the blonde’s lips nonetheless. Newt didn’t let him down, his arms uncrossing as he let his hands go to find the brunette’s waist, and answering to that kiss to reassure him. Thomas cupped instantaneously Newt’s face, kissing him more fervently. Those fingers sliding on his jaw and into his hair made the Brit shiver, hoping that Minho had understood his obvious liking on the brunette and would drive slowly on the road to give them a bit of time.

The shyness of that Greenie was cute, definitely something he liked, but the blonde wasn’t as patient as he wished he was and pulled his teammate’s hips to connect them to his. He wanted him, here and now. He didn’t remember when was the last time someone had had this effect on him. Thomas was a handsome guy, no doubt in that, but it was something else. They had connected almost instantaneously, and Newt had liked the person the second he had met him. But never had he wanted to get into their pants that quickly… He feared that the brunette might think he was just a sex addict, but at the same time, his brain seemed to have let the reins to his body.

Thomas pressed him against the wall, promising thousands of things… But the two of them suddenly parted as they heard the cars approaching. Newt cursing mentally as he watched the lights coming closer: he wanted Thomas. It was incredibly disturbing for him: never had he wanted to put anybody before his friends. Never. He wondered what was so special about that guy. It frightened him as much as it aroused him. If their friends noticed anything about the mountains the two boys had in their pants, they were nice enough to not mention it and everyone went inside the house.

Minho let his friends be at home and proposed a guided tour to their new comer, showing him around and giving the vital informations like toilets and fridge. The house was nice and warm. Minho had a mother and two little sisters, and Thomas smiled when noting the girly things here and there. But he would lie if he said he hadn’t expected the second when the Korean blocked him in the corridor between the rooms:

“Hey. I noted that you’re a nice guy. I got it. And I think you noted that I try to be a good friend.”

“I guess…?” The brunette mumbled.

“Newt is impulsive, even if he tries to look patient… He’s not really. I saw that you two had a connexion since the first moment, so…” Minho looked at him in the eyes. “Do you like him?”

“I…” Thomas was surprised by the bluntness of the question. “Yeah, I like him.”

“Are you thinking of something serious or just fun?” The Asian asked.

“I don’t know, Minho. I don’t even know him to be honest.” The American replied sincerely.

“Makes sense.” His previous teammate admitted. “Just try to figure out or talk about it together before you guys do anything too… You know.”

Thomas stayed stunned for a second. He had expected the talk but maybe not this way. He felt as if suspected of the worst. He pinched his lips and looked back at Minho, maybe a bit more irritated than he thought:

“You guys invited me. If you were so suspicious, I could have been gone by now.”

“No, I…” The Korean’s eyes had widened. “No, I’m sorry! I’m happy you accepted to come! I mean, you really seem like a nice guy, man. I like you. I’m a bit concerned about my best friend. That’s all.”

Thomas nodded but visibly hadn’t really appreciated the warning. Minho apologized and proposed to let the subject aside: Newt and him were grown ups so he shouldn’t interfere. That delicate moment passed, Minho lead him back downstairs where the others had opened a few bottles of beer. The girls had already opened a board game and tried to convince everyone to play. Thomas smiled and claimed that he needed a drink before fleeing to the kitchen. He hoped he hadn’t made a mistake by following them… And wouldn’t regret this New Year’s Eve.

As he took a beer in the fridge, he sensed a presence nearby and wasn’t surprise to see the blonde in the room. Newt pinched his lips and tried a smile:

“He said something, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah.” The brunette chuckled. “I guess I am the lion and you’re the poor little lamb.”

“Sorry for that…” The Brit approached. “He’s just a bit protective.”

“He is. Sure.” Thomas agreed. “I feel like a supposed pedophile in front of a school.”

Newt rose an eyebrow and let out a small laugh at the image. He came closer and grabbed Thomas’ hand holding the bottle, and opened it. He let his hand like that:

“I’ve been stupid once… That’s why Minho’s like that. Forgive him… Please.”

“Newt…?”

“It’s an old story.” The blonde shrugged. “But I guessed it killed the mood. Sorry for that. You’re welcome here. Let’s go back to the others and play some games before midnight.”

The Brit’s fingers slid on Thomas’ as he turned heels. But it couldn’t simply be like that, could it? Before even thinking about it, his other hand jolted and grabbed Newt’s. The blonde looked back at him, just to see him lean in and capture his lips. It was soft, much calmer than their kiss in front of the house. Newt didn’t fight back for he had wished it. They separated only a few millimetres, breath short. Thomas murmured:

“I don’t know who you are. Nor your story. I just know I like you. Without plans or agenda.”

“Are you from Love Actually?” Newt chuckled.

“I’m just some random guy living a random life.” The brunette smiled, shrugging a shoulder. “Maybe you’ll find out I’m not worth your interest…”

“Or maybe the other way around… But maybe we can just appreciate each other until then?” The blonde offered.

Thomas smiled and let go of his interlocutor’s hand to caress his cheek and cup it, just to kiss him once more. It was like a drug he couldn’t get tired of. They breathed the same air just after, only staring into each other’s eyes. Thomas wanted to get to know him better. And he was quite sure the Brit felt the same. They exchanged a smile and took their beers before joining the others.

The evening went on, all of them playing board games until midnight. But Thomas would probably be incapable of explaining the games they played or how many, nor who win or which team. No. For he spent the night glancing towards Newt, letting here and there some double-meanings sentences, and chasing the same little hints from the blonde. And Newt had some ideas. They were probably not half as discreet as they thought, but they didn’t really care. The time went on and on, Thomas feeling sometimes as if this evening would never end...

Teresa ended the misery at midnight by crying out loud “HAPPY NEW YEAR” from the top of her lungs, provoking a ruckus in the room. They opened champagne and wished themselves happy new year and wishes of health and joy and wealth. At some point, most of them had probably drunk more than they should. The girls went to bed early: they had to work in the morning so Minho lead them to his mother’s room. Alby and Gally proposed to start another game but Thomas wasn’t really up to it. He excused himself and asked Minho where he could sleep. The Korean guided him at the other side of the house, to another room:

“It was my father’s office. Now it’s a guest room.”

“Thanks.” Thomas nodded.

“Well… I guess you could use a room a bit… Apart from the rest of the house.” The Korean smirked. “Sweet dreams.”

“Yeah, yeah, happy new year.” The brunette rolled his eyes.

It was a nice room. Very neat. Around 12m². The walls were painted in a light yellow, the sheets were in a pastel orange and the mattress seemed thick and spongy. He sighed slightly and let himself fall on the bed, on his stomach, letting the nice smell of fresh laundry fill his lungs. The door creaked lowly, making him smile and glance above his shoulder. Newt was there, a sly smile on his lips.

“May I come in?”

“You shall.” The brunette replied, feeling his heart beating faster.

The blonde approached and sat on the bed. Suddenly feeling shy. The alcohol he drank letting him with a light mood, a bit bolder, but not enough to be fearless. He looked at Thomas, sideways, and murmured:

“Can I sleep here?”

“I’m not against it.” The brunette said, turning around and sitting up. “I’m not a sociopath, if it’s what you’re wondering.”

“Me neither.” Newt chuckled. “Bugger.”

Thomas stared at him for a long minute and decided to try his luck: he leant in and pressed a kiss into the blonde’s neck. The Brit smiled and looked back at him with hunger before coming on him and capturing his lips. The American chuckled and kissed back, embracing him. Newt pushed him on the bed and continued kissing him. He shivered at the hands sliding under his t-shirt, each touch more intoxicating than the previous one. Thomas loved to kiss him and he loved those fingers into his hair. A slight movement of his pelvis tore them both a whine and the caresses became bolder, more intense, just like their kisses.

“I want you.” Thomas articulated between two kisses.

Out of breath, Newt slightly backed up to watch him. Should he? How could this desire be sane? It was all so sudden. But it seemed mutual… He hesitated but his instinct howled in his mind: he wanted him too. Badly. Did it make him a whore? He hesitated, chewing his lower lip. Thomas studied him for a few seconds and murmured:

“Newt… It’s okay. If you don’t want to, we can just sleep together.”

“Do you have a condom?” Newt asked.

“I do.” The brunette nodded. “Sure about that?”

“We are both growns up. Responsible. Having a good time.” The blonde nodded. “I want you too.”

Thomas smiled and leant in to kiss him again. Newt was right. And suddenly the atmosphere was lighter. They both smiled and the brunette went through his wallet to get the said condom. Newt grabbed it playfully and, still straddled on him, smiled at his teammate:

“What do you fancy?”

“I’d rather be in.” Thomas confessed.

Newt nodded: he could do that. He put the condom aside and decided to attack the brunette’s neck with burning kisses. Thomas inhaled deeply, his hands caressing that body above his, sliding on his skin, under his clothes. The said clothes became quickly superfluous and the two boys battled playfully to take them off while still kissing and caressing every part of skin. The temperature of the room rose fast and soon the skins were damped in sweat.

The Brit let out a little yelp as Thomas pinned him on the bed and gasped for air as the brunette took his member into his mouth. The brunette wanted him, desired him, and the blow job he delivered was a real declaration. Newt grabbed the sheets and tried to breath as waves of pleasure took over his body.

“Oh fuck..!” He let out as Thomas pulled up the blonde’s thighs and let his tongue dance at his entrance.

Raising his head, it was probably a sight he wouldn’t forget soon: the brunette’s head between his thighs. Those honey eyes looked up at him and Thomas straightened up and went back to the blonde’s manhood with his mouth while he slid a finger into the Brit’s inner self. Newt whined, his eyes rolling under his eyelids as Thomas knew how to bring him great pleasure. Before he could even tell, Newt was a mess, with two fingers going in and out of his being, and a warm mouth dancing on his member.

“Tommy..! Ah..! I…” He gulped and obliged the brunette to look up, cupping his face. “Stop it.”

“What…?” Thomas blinked. “I-I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No.” Newt shook his head. “I can’t wait anymore, come in me. Please. I want you in me.”

The brunette stayed open mouthed for a second, feeling like a firework in his groin at those words. He straightened up and took the condom. His eyes didn’t leave the blonde as he put it on and he slowly came on him. His lip came to tease the skin of his neck, the hollow of his shoulder. He positioned himself and slowly entered. The pressure and warmness engulfing his member almost made him came in the instant.

Once in, he began to move and his groans of pleasure joined Newt’s. Soon enough, he was pounding into him. Newt held him for dear life, whining and moaning in pleasure. The time had stopped, it was only them. The Brit’s voice strangled and his body suddenly stiffened as his seed spurted between them. Thomas felt the pressure tightening abruptly and he didn’t need more than another thrust to come.  He fell boneless on his partner, breathless.

Both of them needed a few minutes to get their breath back and Newt let out a little whine as Thomas got out of him. The brunette took off the condom and threw it in the bin near the bed. Newt was about to sat but Thomas came back in the bed and took him into his arms. It was warm and tender. He laughed when the brunette remembered the sperm on the blonde’s stomach and got up to get something to clean him.

“Aren’t you all attentive?” Newt smiled.

“I like to cuddle.” Thomas explained as he embraced him. “Does it bother you?”

“Not at all.” The Brit replied, wrapping his arms around his lover.

They stayed like that and eventually fell asleep just like that, in that warm little cocoon. It was a strange night, but the best New Year’s Eve they had. Thomas didn’t wake up before the morning, around 10 o’clock. The room was engulfed in a warm morning light and the brunette was pleased to find Newt still against him. The Brit was still peacefully asleep against his chest. A smile came on his lips… He wanted to know him. He really did. And as soon as Newt would open his eyes, he would ask him to see him again…

 

**The end**


End file.
